Fang Shui
by Radar Love
Summary: Akiza is turned into a vampire.


A/N: Here is the first chapter! It might seem kind of weird right now but it's just leading up to the good part. It's kind of like an introduction to the story! Good luck!

Akiza stood silently in the hallway. She had just gotten out of the shower, and although her body was clean, she felt dirty. The night before had been traumatizing, and she couldn't bring herself to think about it even after so many hours had passed. She had brushed her teeth until her gums were raw, but she could still see and feel the blood drip from the sharp, smooth bone in her mind.

The cold air from downstairs swept across her still-moist body and she shivered. It was the first time she felt something other than disgust since the evening before.

"No one… must know," she whispered to herself under her breath, her rosy lips shaking from the cold. She swallowed nervously and made her way into her room. She closed the door as gently as she could, as not to make a sound. She didn't want anyone to know where she was; she didn't want anyone to come near her. Akiza slowly removed the jet black bath towel and tossed to the floor. She opened her wardrobe and scanned her clothing hurriedly. Her eyes locked on a beautifully detailed black dress, and she grabbed it and put it on before the cold air chilled her too much. The sleeves of dress emphasized her shoulders and her neckline appeared more feminine because of it. The tightness in the bust gave her a desirable shape, and the skirt made her knees look very small.

Akiza sat around for a few hours staring at the floor until the moon had passed its peak in brightness. She didn't want to take any chances by going out; she didn't want the events of the night before to repeat.

"I can't tell anyone," she whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. She considered going to brush her teeth again, but she decided that her teeth were better off rotting. She didn't want to carry the burden of these fangs; she didn't want to be a vampire.

So there she sat, wallowing in the moonlight. Akiza was frightened at the idea of sleep, for last time she had slept, she was plagued with horrible nightmares. But her eyelids felt heavy, and just as she was about to nod off, a loud ring startled her. It was the phone. She furrowed her brow and wiped a tear from her eye. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but she felt so lonely; she needed a distraction. Akiza contemplated for a few more rings, until she jumped up out of her chair and ran towards the phone. Her skirt ruffled as she raced, and her hand slammed against the wall-mounted receiver.

"Hello?" she said. Her breath was labored, and she bit her lip to keep her teeth from chattering. "Ouch!" she cried, forgetting about her new fangs that had pieced her lower lip.

"Akiza? Are you alright?" the voice on the other end asked.

"I'm fine," Akiza replied as a small stream of dark, thickened vampire blood trailed down her chin and dripped onto her lily white neck. The smell of even her own blood awakened something inside her, and her eyes widened and gleamed demonically in the moonlight. She had to resist the urge to drink.

"That's good. I was just calling to check up on you. It's rather late, though, so I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"It's alright, really," she said. She found it hard to speak. Her eyes jetted around the room, her vampire body hunting for blood against the will of her human mind.

"You know I worry about you being there all by yourself. Well, I guess you have the housekeepers to keep you company. As overpaid as they are, they better be treating you well," the voice joked with a hardy laugh.

"Don't worry. They are so very kind to me," the vampire girl said, her frantic eyes locking on anything around her with even a vaguely human silhouette in her manic search for blood.

"Kogarashi is a skilled duelist if you get bored and fancy a duel," the voice said sympathetically. "I know you love dueling. There's nothing you love more… is there?"

Akiza stumbled over to a table, phone is hand. She threw the stack of papers and pens off it and onto the floor in frustration. She could feel herself going mad. Why did she have to answer the phone? The sound of a human voice was too much to bear when she was so hungry.

"…Blood," she let slip from her lips quietly as she leaned on the small table to support her weakened body.

"What?"

"No… I… I bloody love dueling."

"Wonderful. Well, I should return in a few days, Akiza. I'll call you twice a day until then to make sure you're alright."

"That's… very kind of you," she spoke slowly as she tried to suppress her inner demons, "but you really… don't have to."

"Oh, but I want to," it said. "I care about you very much. Well, goodbye Akiza."

"Goodby—" but before she had a chance to finish, she dropped the phone to the floor. The back of her jet black phone popped off and the battles dislodged, one rolling under her bed and the other all the way across the room.

Akiza let her body drop to the floor and her fingers grabbed the shag carpet. She wept as the vampire force within her body took over, and her mind began to drift to the night before. What happened the night before flooded her mind, the harsh memories were all coming back…

A/N: The next chapter will be a flashback to when Akiza became a vampire! I hope you are all liking it so far. Please review and tell me what you would like to see next and maybe I can put some of that in!


End file.
